Caught
by ObliqueFireAngel
Summary: Slash Zelloyd. The world is saved and Lloyd has taken Zelos with him on his quest. Zelos finds himself dreaming of the past after catching the flu and realizes just what his feelings for Lloyd really are. In Progress
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, 'cause if I did then Zelloyd would be the main pairing.

Summary – Slash Zelloyd; postgame. The world is saved and Lloyd has taken the Chosen of Tethe'alla with him on his quest to collect Exspheres. Zelos finds himself dreaming of the past after catching the flu andrealizes just what his feelings for Lloyd really are.

A/N This goes back and forth between present day and the past, so it might seem a little bit confusing at first. I really enjoyed writing the story, so I hope that it is enjoyed by all. :)

_**Caught**_

"Why are we sharing a room?" Zelos asked, after a long moment of looking around the Inn room that Lloyd had paid for.

"We're saving money," the brunette replied, unfazed.

"Oh…" Zelos sat down on the bed. "I don't mind sharing a room with you, Lloyd. We did it all the time when we were traveling with the rest of the group… it's just… we normally had more than one bed in those rooms."

"Well, I suppose…" Lloyd shrugged, dumped his pack next to Zelos' on a chair, and hopped on the bed, stretching out purposefully. "I'm not sleeping onthe couch."

Eyeing his companion with affectionate annoyance, Zelos stood and walked over to the far wall. He flipped the light switch, kicked off his boots, and draped his vest over the chair where the packs were. When he was finished, he wandered back over to the bed, mostly feeling his way there since his sight hadn't yet adjusted to the dark, and crawled onto the comfortable piece of furniture.

"Zelos? What are you doing?" Lloyd all but squeaked the words.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch either. Then again, there is no couch; there are two very uncomfortable chairs."

"Oh… sorry." There was a thunking noise on the ground as Lloyd kicked off his shoes. "Here, I'll scoot over and make room for you."

"Thanks." Zelos buried his head against one of the pillows, resisted the urge to cuddle up to Lloyd, and slowly fell asleep with the heady scent of the other man surrounding him.

* * *

"_So, I'm supposed to teach both you and Genis math. You're here, and you hate learning. Genis isn't here, and he loves learning. Is it just me, or is something wrong with this picture?" Zelos grinned teasingly at Lloyd. "Genis doesn't want me to teach him, does he?"_

"_I… uh… well…" Lloyd blushed. "No. He doesn't. Genis is very stubborn when he wants to be and…"_

"_He doesn't like me," Zelos finished for the red-clad teen. "I've noticed."_

"_Sorry."_

"_I'm not an easy person to like. Frankly, I'm surprised any of you put up with me."_

"_You taught Raine how to make edible… even delicious… brownies. You aren't all bad."_

_Zelos burst out laughing. Trust Lloyd to make decisions based on food… "Can I assume this means your willing to learn from me?"_

"_Yeah. I wouldn't want you to finally get Raine-d because of me. If it were someone else, I wouldn't feel so bad, but you work hard to make sure Raine doesn't hit you even when Sheena does."_

_The redhead grinned and latched on to Lloyd's wrist. "Come on, then. Math is fun; I'm gonna show you why."_

* * *

Zelos had awoken tangled in Lloyd's arms half an hour earlier. It had been bliss that was interrupted only by a strong need to visit the bathroom. By the time he'd gotten back into the room, Lloyd had stretched out across the bed while still sleeping. 

Somewhat grumpily, Zelos pushed his way back onto the bed. Lloyd almost woke up at one point, but he latched on to Zelos and cuddled up against the redhead.

Flushed, Zelos thought it would take him a while to fall back asleep. He was wrong.

* * *

"_Actually, I should probably go see Zelos about another math lesson," Lloyd told Genis, after losing another game of checkers._

"_You're actually learning from him?" the younger boy managed to ask in an incredulous tone._

"_Well, yeah…" Lloyd favored the half-elf with a strange look. "He's not as bad as you make him out to be, you know. And… he's kind of right. Math is fun…" _

_Zelos knocked on the door, hoping that they wouldn't be able to tell he'd been listening. "Lloyd? You in there?"_

"_Come in, Zelos!" _

_Genis gave the redhead a searching look as he entered the room. Zelos tried his best to ignore it as he grinned at Lloyd. "Raine just found out Regal was an English major at school. She's gone all teacher-mode trying to blackmail him into helping her teach."_

"_How'd she blackmail you into helping?" Genis grumbled._

"_Didn't have to." Zelos shrugged at the kid; "I like math. She didn't even have to pretend to flirt with me."_

"_Why do you like math so much?" Genis demanded in surprise. "Even I find it boring sometimes."_

"_Boring? I'll ignore that blasphemy for now. Without math just about everything would be sunk. Science, music, art… there's math in all of that," Zelos snickered at the surprised look on the little genius' face. "Besides, it's math. What isn't there to like?" He turned to Lloyd. "Ready? Lesson time."_

_Blushing fiercely, Lloyd nodded and quickly said goodbye to Genis. Zelos then led the red-clad teen to the Inn's common area where he'd left a set-up of various song-sheets. (1)_

"_I really like these lessons with you," Lloyd muttered softly, before taking a seat._

_It had been a long time since Zelos had blushed, but he found, to his surprise, that he was doing it now. Heart pounding and cheeks flushed, it was all he could do not to stammer his way through the lecture section of the lesson.

* * *

_

Zelos woke up feeling overly warm.

The covers were off of him and Lloyd was gone, presumably in the bathroom where the shower was running. The room should have been freezing, but all Zelos wanted to do was find some ice packs. Well, had finding ice packs not involved getting up he want to do that.

Zelos pulled his hands up to his face and, reveling in how cold they were, pressed them against his warm forehead. He was fairly certain he had a fever, but he'd never been good at judging that for himself.

The shower shut off and, a few minutes later, Lloyd walked out. "Ugh, Zelos, you said you'd be up by now."

"Sorry," Zelos replied, but didn't move. "It's burning up in here."

"No, it's freezing." Frowning, Lloyd padded over to the bed and swatted Zelos' hands out of the way. "You, however, are burning up," he declared after placing his own hand on Zelos' forehead. "I'll get you soup, okay?"

Zelos felt his stomach clench at the mention of food. Very quickly, he shook his head 'no.' "I just want to go back to sleep. Maybe I'll feel better when I wake up."

Concerned, Lloyd's frown deepened. "Well, I really do need to go see the city's leaders about Exspheres… I'll be back at lunch, with soup, and we'll both eat in here. I hope your right about being better by then; I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone when you're sick."

"Always the protector," Zelos mumbled, smiling faintly. "Go on; I'll be fine. Wake me up as soon as you get back." He burrowed against the pillow and closed his eyes. He was already asleep moments later and didn't notice as Lloyd pulled the covers up to tuck in the snoozing Chosen.

* * *

_Zelos sat, alone, on a bench by the Flanoir Cathedral. It was cold and he felt it getting through to him despite the coat he'd thrown on before leaving the Inn._

"_Zelos? What are you doing out here alone? It's freezing, you'll make yourself sick…" Lloyd's voice snapped Zelos out of his reverie._

"_I… I needed some space," Zelos answered with a shrug. "I guess I was feeling a little claustrophobic in the Inn."_

"_Oh… I… uh, if you want to be alone…" Lloyd started to back off, but Zelos stood and lunged forward, grabbing the retreating teen's wrist._

"_Wait. Don't go, I don't really want to be alone…" Zelos blushed, but tightened his grip on Lloyd's wrist. "I like your company; things don't seem so bad when you're around."_

_Lloyd walked over and sat down on the bench, using his arm, still caught in Zelos' hand, to pull the other man down onto the bench. "What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know…" Zelos tried to smile and couldn't. "I just… I'm always hiding from parts of my life. My mom died when I was a kid on a day when it was snowing in Meltokio… like this. She was killed because the person was aiming at me and missed. Her last words were "you should never have been born." My dad didn't like me either. He hung himself… I was the one who found him._

"_Ugh… and now I'm probably making your night worse. You're having to deal with finding out who your father is and here I am, depressing you even more…"_

_Lloyd pulled Zelos into a hug. "No. I want to know everything about you, Zelos. The good and the bad. You're my friend and your life is important to me!" Eyes wide in shock, Zelos laid his head down against the shorter man's shoulder and listened as Lloyd kept talking, though now it was in a hushed whisper. "I don't know what's set this off in you, but I've seen this building in you for a while. Since after Forcystus' ranch when you pretended to by lying about your life… I want to help you, if you'll let me."_

_Sighing softly, Zelos disentangled himself from Lloyd's arms. "You know all those girls who follow me around in Meltokio?" he smiled at the pained expression that graced Lloyd's face as he nodded. "They're not as bad as they seem. They protect me, you see. I… a few years ago, I let slip to one of them, a good friend, that I'm gay. I don't like girls that way. Two days later, they all showed up and told me that they'd shield me. The church doesn't approve of gays, so they made my reputation to keep me safe."_

"_So all your flirting and boasting…" Lloyd grinned. "All those rumors of, oh how did Regal put it…"_

"_The debauchery of the Chosen," Zelos offered._

"_Yup, its allmade up byyour lady body guards…" Lloyd let out a soft laugh. "That's pretty cool." Lloyd shrugged and leaned back, looking out at the sky. "Colette and I do the same thing for one another. Everyone thinks we're going to end up as a couple one day, but she's so much like a sister that it would be too weird. Besides, I like guys better and she is in love with Presea."_

"_So we're both kind of hiding…"_

"_I don't think we'll have to hide what we are when the world is one instead of two."_

"_Really? I don't know…"_

"_I do." _

_Looking at the determination in Lloyd's brown eyes, Zelos smiled. "You're right. We'll be fine."

* * *

_

He was freezing from the inside out. Definitely not feeling better, Zelos burrowed into his blankets.

The door opened softly and Lloyd entered, carrying two bowls of soup. "How you feeling?"

"I think I've got the flu," Zelos answered, his words somewhat slurred. "This sucks."

Lloyd set down one bowl on the table and brought the other one over to Zelos. "Here, sit up."

Warily, Zelos did as he was told and, to his surprise, he found a spoonful of soup in his mouth courtesy of Lloyd. Blushing, Zelos raised his hands in protest. "I can feed myself," he said after swallowing the previous bite.

Smiling mischievously, Lloyd shook his head. "I know. But I feel bad about leaving you alone here, so I'm going to take care of you now. Besides, you're hands are shaking; you'd spill the soup all over the bed."

"I surrender," Zelos muttered, leaning back tiredly. "I'm sooo sore. I can't wait until I feel better."

"Well, from what I here, there's a twenty-four hour flu bug going around town; you probably caught that sometime yesterday. It's actually more the kids who are getting it. I, being Sylvarantian, probably have immunity or I'd be sick too. You'll be fine tomorrow, I hope."

"Wow, big words Lloyd."

"Oh be quiet and eat your soup." Lloyd shoved another spoonful into the redhead's mouth. "That'll teach you to be cheeky."

"Heh," Zelos replied after a moment, "annoy you and get food shoved into my mouth. I'm liking this lesson…" he grinned around the spoon in his mouth.

* * *

"_You have a bad habit of sitting alone in the cold," Lloyd whispered in Zelos' ear._

_Jumping, Zelos fell backwards off the bench and into Lloyd's arms. He hastily sat back up and pulled himself onto the bench and twisted around so that he would be facing the sneaky Sylvarantian instead of Hiemdall's pond. "Warn a guy instead of sneaking up like that; I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!"_

"_Sorry," Lloyd responded in an unrepentant tone. "I wanted to talk with you, but you weren't in the Inn. At first I thought I'd simply missed you somewhere in there, though I couldn't think of a place I might've overlooked. Then I remembered last night in Flanoir when I had to scour the town to find you."_

_Zelos blushed and looked down. "You guys should hate me for what I did."_

"_You had a chance to take the easy way out and did the right thing instead. What's to be mad about?" Lloyd sat down and gave Zelos a patented confused look._

"_I betrayed you guys to the Renegades when I first met you and I made a deal with Cruxis…"_

"_You aren't working with the Renegades anymore, are you?" Lloyd grinned as Zelos shook his head 'no.' "And you went back on your deal with Cruxis when you helped us get the Aionis. I'm not mad at you, Zelos."_

"_You should be."_

"_When the worlds have been reunited, I'm going to travel around and collect Exspheres so that I can release the souls trapped inside. I want you to come with me. Will you?"_

"_I… I'd like that a lot."

* * *

_

Zelos woke to worried voices and hazy images.

"Raine, I'm really worried about him. I… are you sure he's getting better? I thought he was doing fine yesterday, but now…"

"His temperature is dropping. It was a 104, but now it's down to 100. I think it'll keep dropping until he's back to normal," Raine's voice soothed both Lloyd and Zelos.

"I'm awake," he announced, trying, and failing, to clear his sight. "Is everything supposed to be so blurry?"

It was Sheena's voice that answered. "I don't think so…"

"You've been really sick, Zelos," Raine cut in.

"Guess it wasn't a twenty-four hour bug," Zelos searched for a red blur and locked his eyes onto it when he found it. "Lloyd?"

The red blur moved closer. "Right here. Are you feeling better? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I guess I feel better," Zelos closed his eyes as the room began to spin slowly. "You brought me soup and we talked and I fell asleep… Nothing after that."

"I couldn't get you to wake up and your temperature was getting worse. I sent Aisha on a Rheaird to find Raine."

"Aisha…" Zelos searched through his hazy memories and then opened his eyes. "Her brother is the city's archeologist, right?" When he saw what he thought was a nod from the blur that was Lloyd, Zelos smiled. "She's asweet lady. I'll have to thank her later…" he reached out and caught Lloyd's hand. "Thanks for looking out for me Lloyd…" Zelos let his eyes slip shut as he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

_Looking back on the event, Zelos realized that he hadn't really thought about what he'd done; he'd just acted. Lloyd was in danger from Yggdrasill's Cruxis Crystal and Zelos had raced up to save the brunette… even if it meant condemning himself. _

_Hearing Mithos' voice coming from himself… it had been strange. Zelos had felt disconnected, as though he was floating just outside of himself. That hadn't stopped him from struggling against the pleasant, fake feeling. Lloyd was still in danger._

"_Lloyd! Don't let him distract you. Those are Mithos' memories of the past!" Zelos felt something snap and, with a jolt, he was in control of his body again. He felt as though only moments had passed, but that couldn't be right… _

"_We're in Welgaia?" Zelos asked, looking around in surprise._

"_Yeah. You were taken here yesterday, but we only managed to get here today… I'm sorry it took me so long to save you," Lloyd looked down, ashamed._

"_Not your fault. Now, where are the others?"_

"_They were taken by one of the city's traps. We're going to have to search for them."_

"_Well then," Zelos hooked his arm in Lloyd's, "let's get started, you and I."_

"_You've still got Mithos' crystal," Lloyd pointed out._

_Frowning, Zelos grabbed the crystal and tugged on it; he hissed and stumbled against Lloyd as the Cruxis Crystal sent waves of pain through his body. His left arm fell down uselessly by his side. "Oh goddess… that hurt… such a bad idea…"_

_Lloyd cradled Zelos' lanky frame and decided "why don't we just leave the crystal be for now. We can figure out how to remove it later."_

"_Good idea." Zelos waited until the hurt had mostly subsided before, reluctantly, standing up on his own. "I think I'm good to go, now."

* * *

_

Zelos woke up again and smiled as the world came into focus. Raine was asleep in one of the uncomfortable chairs; Sheena was asleep as well, curled up on the half-elven woman's lap. Lloyd had dragged a second chair over to the Zelos' side and was asleep with his head laying on the edge of the bed.

Sitting up, Zelos hissed, "psst, Lloyd."

"Huh?" the sleepy brown eyes that met alert blue left Zelos with a warm, fuzzy feeling in the center of his chest. "Zelos? You better?"

"Much better."

Lloyd sat up, looking more alert. "Ow, this chair is so uncomfortable."

"Climb in bed, then."

Bright red stained the swordsman's cheeks. "I… what?"

Zelos sighed and leaned over and kissed the brunette lightly on the lips. "Don't you want to sleep with me?"

"What?" Lloyd squeaked in a very non-manly way.

"Geez, don't get your mind in the gutter, Lloyd." Zelos smirked and pulled the object of his affections into bed with him. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Lloyd replied, letting himself get pulled into bed. "Took you long enough to see it," he added, snuggling under the covers. "Night, Zelos."

"Night, Lloyd."

(1) While using music to teach algebra is rather unorthodox, it does work. I came up with the idea during a boring day in band and have helped others understand some of the harder parts of math this way. While it's technically much more complicated this way, people seem to understand it better because they can imagine the music playing as they work the problem.

A/N And there it ends, folks. Now that you've read, please review. It makes me feel all happy inside when I get reviews. It's almost as good as a box full of strawberries. Nothing beats the strawberries, though… (Begins daydreaming about the fruit in question.)


	2. Recover

Disclaimer: I don't own this? Really? Darn… 

A/N Well… Originally I was going to leave Caught as is… but then… I checked my email and found the reviews (thanks Crystal Adept, nife, Shinia, and Meowzy-chan) and a muse bit me again. The result, you ask? I have at least one more chapter idea, not counting this one, for this story now (possibly more if the plot-puppy finds another bone). Oh, and I built this story around a really funny scene that is mostly between Sheena and Zelos.

Summary – Recovering from the flu is not much fun, but when you finally have the boyfriend of your dreams, it isn't that bad either. Zelos, however, isn't content to keep that kind of joy to himself and does his best to set up friends or send them comfort.

_**Recover**_

"Aww… they look so cute together. Let's not wake them yet."

Zelos opened an eye and looked up at the to women watching him and Lloyd. "I've been awake since the chair crashed to the ground when you both woke up together. How about you two try not to wake Lloyd?" At the sound of his name, the brunette cuddled closer to Zelos, burrowing his face against the redhead's shoulder.

"W-we were just… perfectly innocent…" Sheena managed to splutter out, her cheeks flame red. "We weren't really…"

"Sleeping together?" Zelos asked innocently.

Sheena did an admirable fish impersonation and then sat down in the chair near the bed in order to glare at the Chosen. "You're such a pervert!"

"So what else is new?" Zelos glanced over at Raine; "How much longer are you going to work on her without help?"

"W-what!" Sheena demanded, her face, which had only just returned to it's usual shade, went crimson again.

"As long as it takes," was the bemused archeologist's reply.

"I wish you luck, milady."

"You… you're both… completely impossible!" Sheena leapt up and raced to the door, her quick escape marred by the door lock that took a few tries to unstick.

"She's rather cute when flustered, isn't she?" Raine remarked, absently. Then, she turned to Zelos and, rather sternly informed him, "if you ever break Lloyd's heart, you'll wish for the average, everyday Raine-ing that people who merely irritate me receive."

"Guess it's a good thing I don't plan on breaking his heart," Zelos replied, gazing down at the top of Lloyd's head and reaching up with his free arm to lightly run his fingers through the other's hair.

"Despite your pink outfit, I always figured you were straight, what with all those girls you flirt with," Sheena said, not bothering to turn around as she accurately guessed who'd walked up behind.

"I like to surprise people," Zelos walked over and hopped up onto the railing around the Inn's balcony. "Besides, I never actually went on a date with any of them; on the journey of regeneration, the only times I would sneak out was when I needed to be alone. Yeah, I imply a lot, but that's more to see who has their mind in the gutter than anything else. We've known each other for what, nine… ten years? Haven't you figured me out by now?"

"We've known each other, but we don't see each other often enough, I guess," Sheena replied after a long moment. "So, does this mean that your whole reputation as the ladies man who gets laid weekly is made up?"

"Welllllllllllllllll…" Zelos hedged and looked down at his boots. "Yeah…"

"So you're really a virgin?" An evil smirk had appeared on the ninja's face.

"This really isn't the point here…"

Triumph; "you _are_ a virgin! Hah!"

"So how about you and Raine, huh?" Zelos cut in, pushing himself off the railing in order to tower over the ninja better. "You two seemed rather cozy when I woke up last night."

"Is that when you invited Lloyd into your bed?" she shot back.

"Indeed. Now, about you and Raine…"

"I… uh… well…"

"You like her; you want to hug her; you want to kiss her," Zelos taunted in a sing-song voice.

"I swear, I'm going to tell the whole Inn that the Chosen of Tethe'alla, self-proclaimed sex-god, has never been shagged."

"Why do you know all these synonyms for sex?"

Sheena blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Now it was Zelos' turn to smirk.

"I said _IusedtolookatthemagazinesunderKuchinawa'sbedbeforeheleftMizuho."_

"Once more, for clarity's sake," Zelos teased, ducking the fist that was directed at his shoulder.

"Kuchinawa had, er, magazines in his house that I would sneak peaks at. I kinda realized I didn't like guys when I wanted to keep looking…" she glared at the redhead, adding, "I've never told anyone about that and if you ever so much as say one word about it…"

"I'm trustworthy," Zelos complained, throwing up his hands in a mock-defensive gesture. "What is it with you ladies and threatening me today? I haven't called anyone my hunny and the most perverted thing I've done was try and follow Lloyd into the shower."

"I suppose, since you two are a couple now… you are a couple, right?" Sheena sighed when Zelos nodded the affirmative, "well, since you two are a couple, that isn't as perverted as it could have been."

"So… you read porno?"

"ZELOS WILDER IS A VIR…meep!" Sheena glared at Zelos, who'd clapped a hand over her mouth. The offending appendage was quickly removed however.

"Ugh…" Zelos wiped his hand off on his pants. "That was so gross… and juvenile. What are you, three?"

Sheena stuck her tongue out at him in response and wandered back into the Inn room.

Zelos walked in behind Sheena, a disgruntled expression still evident on his face.

"Sheena, what were you yelling about?" Raine asked.

The ninja looked at Raine, who appeared genuinely interested, and then back at Zelos, who was trying to kill Sheena with the power of his glare. "Nothing important. I might bring it up later, though."

"Oh… okay…" Raine noticed Zelos' murderous stare and raised an eyebrow. "This looks somewhat… backwards."

"The world is skewed today," Zelos agreed, relaxing and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes tiredly; only up for an hour and he was already exhausted. "So, where's the brat at?"

"Genis," Raine emphasized her brother's name, "has been grounded. He threw a temper tantrum over nothing; I don't know what's gotten into him."

"I think I know what's wrong," Lloyd supplied, walking out of the bathroom with his normal outfit, sans boots. "He… he got over his crush on Presea about halfway through our journey. Do you remember how he could hold conversations with her all of a sudden? Well… he fell in love with Mithos a few weeks after we befriended him. Genis told me, but he… he didn't want anyone else to know.

"After the events at Altessa's, I tried to talk to him, but he locked his door." Lloyd moved over to the bed and sat down by Zelos. "After everything was over, he seemed happy so I thought he'd gotten over it."

Zelos winced. "Poor kid. He just doesn't get any breaks, does he?" The redhead reached into his vest and pulled out his personal wingpack. "Hmm…" he went over the display panel for a moment and then extracted a thick notebook. "I've never shown anyone these before… so tell me what you think. If they're good enough, it might help Genis feel better…"

The notebook opened to reveal incredibly life-like drawings of everyone that he'd met in the past few years… including a few of a smiling Mithos that, more often than not, was featured with a grinning and blushing Genis. Zelos tugged out a few of the drawings and handed them over to Raine.

"Give those to him for me, would you?"

"These are…" Raine looked up and peered over at the notebook. "Can I see the rest?"

"Well… sure…" Zelos reluctantly handed over the book and then leaned over, resting the side of his head against Lloyd's shoulder. An arm reached out from the red clad man and pulled Zelos closer to his boyfriend.

"These are amazing," Sheena finally said for both her and Raine. "I never realized you were such a people watcher before."

"I particularly like this one," Raine added, gesturing to one of her, staring avidly at the Triet Ruins, and Sheena, who was watching Raine instead.

Sheena blushed, but nodded. "Well, here you go," she handed the notebook back. "I need to get back to Mizuho. Take care of yourselves, okay?"

"We miss you guys," Raine added. "I got so used to our group of eight; I wake up expecting to be at a campfire with you two arguing with Genis over breakfast again."

"We'll have to have a reunion of sorts eventually," Lloyd decided, grinning as the others agreed.

----

Zelos draped an arm around Lloyd's shoulder and guided his boyfriend back into town. "Let's drop by Aisha's; I want to thank her for getting Raine for us. After that… wanna do the tourist thing?"

Lloyd nodded. "Sure, sounds good." He leaned against the taller man and slid an arm around Zelos' waist. "So, do you think that Raine and Sheena will eventually get together."

"They will. I've been exchanging letters with Orochi. He may be quiet and unassuming at times… but he seems to view Sheena as a little sister. Big brother ninja wants to play cupid for them," Zelos explained as they made their way back into the city. "However, he's never done that before and needed help. Naturally, he thought of me."

"Naturally…" Lloyd echoed. "Especially considering how long it took us to finally click."

"We're doing better than Colette and Presea."

"Everyone is doing better than them."

"Point." Zelos tilted his head to the side and kissed Lloyd's cheek. "In a little over a week, I need to meet up with Seles in Meltokio. I got a letter from her a few days ago, remember?"

"Yeah. You looked kind of upset. Is something wrong with her?"

"No… not really. She wants us to sell the family manor. I… I don't know if I can call that place home, but the place has meaning for me. Selling it would be… something I'm not sure I can do yet."

"Then we'll head to Meltokio next," Lloyd tugged Zelos down the path towards Asgard's residential sector. "You can tell her 'no' and we can crash at your place in style. And this time, can you please tell Sebastion that my name isn't 'bud'?"

Zelos just laughed in response.

----

That evening, Zelos found himself cuddled up against Lloyd again. The day had been exhausting; it wasn't really that late but Lloyd had insisted on an early night after Zelos' umpteenth yawn.

"Have you ever liked any other guys before?" Lloyd asked abruptly.

"Well… in school there was a guy I had a crush on, and anyone with eyes has to admit that Yuan, Kratos, and Yggdrasill were hot… though I seriously thought that Yggdrasill was a girl in disco garb when I first saw him."

"You think my dad's hot!"

"Yuan thinks so too…"

"He does…" Lloyd sounded dubious.

"I walked in on them making out once… before you sent them to Dherris Kharlan. Trust me, Yuan thinks so."

Lloyd giggled and wondered aloud, "I bet that's what he keeps trying to tell me when he uses the comm to contact me."

"Probably. Tell him about us first; that should get him over his worry."

"Worry?"

"You're family; his son. He's probably afraid of that you'll hate him or something. Irrational, yes… but that's only because you're you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't discriminate no matter what."

"Oh… Before I knew I was gay… I always figured that love was love. That emotion can't be bad, can it?"

"I don't think so," Zelos agreed, his eyes closing. "Love you, Lloyd."

"Love you, Zelos," Lloyd echoed. Hesitantly, he reached up with his free hand and started running his fingers through his sleeping Chosen's silky red hair. "Seles will accept you, if that's what's worrying you…" he whispered before falling asleep as well.

A/N The next one is gonna be angsty at first and fluffy at the end. Squee I love fluff. It's so… fluffy… wow, that redundant of me…

It's late; I shouldn't be up; I should be asleep. I'll post this tomorrow. Yawns, saves file, closes computer, and goes to bed.


	3. Relapse

Disclaimer – Own this I do not. To imitate Yoda I try.

A/N I had actually finished most of this about a month ago, but had set it aside during the Exam schedule because… well… there were Exams. Then I went on vacation, though I admit it was rather short. I was determined to be lazy this summer and as I was perusing my files looking for something interesting to do, I stumbled across this again. My first reaction was a horrified "I thought I'd already posted this!"

Now, without further ado, I give you the third installation of "Caught." This will be the final chapter, though I will eventually post a sequel of sorts. Though, that one will be about Kratos and Yuan… who are on Derris Kharlan.

Summary – Dealing with Seles Wilder is never easy, especially when she's your sister. Between his sister's misplaced anger and Lloyd suddenly coming down with the same bug Zelos had only a few days earlier, the ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla really needs a vacation from his… vacation…

_**Relapse**_

Zelos glowered at the wall, trying very hard not to watch as Lloyd thrashed in his sleep because, quite frankly, if he did watch then he might very well start crying. Lloyd was not supposed to get sick, after all. The gorgeous brunette was supposed to be smiling and awake and… and not suffering from nightmares that Zelos couldn't seem to save him from.

"Big brother?"

Zelos jumped in his chair, only just managing to keep the uncomfortable and, supposedly, fashionable piece of furniture from tipping over. He brought his attention over to the door and offered Seles a tired smile. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"It's a long trip from the Abbey now that the world has been reunited," she replied coldly. Then, in a softer and much kinder tone, she asked, "is your friend going to be okay?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine; the doctor just left a few minutes ago after his fever broke. Now I just have to wait for him to wake up." Zelos paused as he moved the chair so that he could face her while still watching Lloyd and then added, "at least, that was how it worked for me when I was sick with this a few days ago while we were at Asgard."

"What exactly have you two been doing together, anyway?" Seles demanded.

"We've been collecting Exspheres so that they won't hurt people anymore."

"Exspheres don't hurt people," Seles immediately refuted. "Exspheres help people become stronger."

"Exspheres are made through the death of others. That strength comes from the souls trapped inside," Zelos countered softly. At the sight of Seles' horrified face, he stood and hugged her. "It's good to see you again, sis."

Seles stiffened at first, but she slowly relaxed and, to Zelos' surprise, hugged him back in return. "I didn't mean it, in the letter. I don't want us to sell this house… I just wanted you to come see me again.

"Can we go downstairs and talk? I'm sure Sabastion can watch over him –Lloyd? – right?"

"I… I kind of wanted to be here for him when he finally woke up," Zelos protested weakly.

"I've been hearing rumors about you two," Seles stated after a long moment. "People have been saying that you two are… are a…"

"We're a couple," Zelos finished in the affirmative, settling back into his chair. "I love him."

Seles stared at him as though he'd morphed into a monster. "He's a man; you're a man. You can't… you can't love him! That's just… it's wrong!"

"We don't think so."

"That's because you're both sick in more ways than one. What would you're hunnies say…"

"They said good for us and then told Lloyd what would happen to him if he broke my heart… which is only fair because Raine said the reverse to me." Zelos' expression had long since morphed into a frown. "I knew you weren't going to take this well."

"Of course I'm not going to take this well. This is…" Seles grew silent and then pinned him with a glare. "This is a sin."

"So it's a sin to be in love?" Zelos sighed and cut her off before she could respond. "The Church of Martel has been abolished and it's edicts that cause prejudice of any kind have been abandoned. Does it really bother you so much that it is _him_ and not a her who makes me so happy?"

"You certainly don't look happy now," Seles observed.

"Of course I'm unhappy right now!" Zelos took a deep steadying breath. He didn't need to let loose his temper, but it was getting harder to hold it in check. "My boyfriend is sick," Seles twitched, "and my darling sister doesn't seem to be able to feel much beyond hatred for me. Oh yes, why aren't I happy?"

"I don't hate you…" she whispered.

"Well you don't show that very often. Every time I came to visit you when we were younger, you'd start yelling at me and not stop until I left. That's why my visits slowed. I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I thought you didn't like me," Seles whispered.

"Me? I always went out of my way to treat you kindly. I always told you that I loved you, sis," Zelos sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Why didn't you believe me?"

"I… I was afraid you really hated me. I didn't mean to push you away… it just… happened." Seles moved her gaze onto Lloyd, who shifted and mumbled incoherently in his sleep. "Do you really love him?"

"Yes, I do. He's… I know he isn't perfect, but I love him, flaws and all, and I know he feels the same for me."

"So he loves you, flaws and all," she echoed.

"Yes, he does."

"I… I don't know what to think, Zelos. I've been taught to hate gays…"

"And I was taught to hate half elves. It isn't easy to get over conditioning like that, but I've done well enough that I adore my darling sister who stands before me and consider Raine and Genis, two half elves, to be as good as family."

"I'll try," she promised. "I can't make any guarantees, though. Zelos… I need to go think about this," she whispered and then fled the room.

Zelos stood, prepared to go make sure that she was all right, but halted when a sleepy voice called out his name.

"Zelos? Zelos are you there?"

He was immediately at Lloyd's side. Zelos linked his hand with the sick hero's and used his other hand to brush the hair away from his love's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm right here, Lloyd."

"Didn't mean to get sick," he mumbled, squeezing Zelos' hand apologetically.

"That isn't your fault. You caught it from me…"

"Not your fault either," was the emphatic interruption. "Was Seles here? Thought I heard angry voices… or was I still sleeping…"

"She was here," Zelos answered. "Um… I suppose she didn't take the news about us very well, but she's promised to think about it and… to try and accept it."

"Seles loves you, Zelos… she'll come around…" Lloyd struggled to sit up, ignoring the protests that Zelos made, and hugged the redhead with a surprising amount of strength.

"Love you," they each whispered.

----

"I'm not an invalid, Zelos. I can feed myself, you know."

Smirking, Zelos put down the soupspoon and leaned over to kiss Lloyd soundly. When he, reluctantly, moved away, the recuperating teen was too dazed to protest when another spoonful was fed to him. "You fed me when I was sick; it's only fair that I return the favor, love."

"Mm… oh, yeah. You insulted me so I shoveled food into your mouth to quiet you…"

"I only say sweet things, Lloyd," Zelos deadpanned. Then he prepared to feed Lloyd another bite of the soup. "Now I know how you felt when I was sick… goddess, you scared me, Lloyd."

"I guess that, whatever it was, it definitely wasn't that flu going around Asgard," Lloyd said and then he leaned over to slurp up the soup from the spoon. "Let's not get sick again any time soon," he added when he'd finished. "You looked so sad every time I woke up; I don't like seeing you sad. I like getting you to smile."

The bowl was empty, so Zelos set it aside and then clambered on top of the covers and pulled Lloyd into his arms. Burying his face in the brunette's hair, Zelos felt himself start shaking slightly.

"Zelos!" Lloyd struggled in an effort to turn around and return the embrace. "Zelos, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he stammered out, pulling away slightly and sniffling. "I… I don't deserve you, ya know? I've always been a terrible, spoiled creature…" he swiped his hand at the tears that had appeared in his eyes.

"I doubt you've ever been genuinely spoiled, love," Lloyd said, finally managing to turn and wrap his arms around Zelos' waist. "I know your life's been hard on you, even if you don't want to admit it."

He didn't answer, he just held Lloyd closer. Breathing in Lloyd's scent, Zelos finally felt himself calm down and relax for the first time since Lloyd had passed out the day before.

----

_Lloyd grumbled something unintelligible as Zelos pulled the brunette insistently towards the gaggle of noblewomen that normally swarmed about the Chosen. "Hello, hunnies. I'm baaack," he singsonged happily._

"_Uh, yeah, we can see that," Anne, the unofficial leader of the group teased. "You're… Lloyd, right?" she asked, redirecting his attention to Zelos' companion._

"_Yep, that's me," Lloyd confirmed, reaching a hand up to shade his eyes. "Ugh, after Asgard, this place is burning up."_

"_It isn't that bad, Lloyd," Zelos said, linking his arm with Lloyd's. "Anyway, Anne… Merete, everyone, really… Lloyd and I are… we're, uh dating now…" he paused and blushed as the entire group squealed in delight. _

"_Oh, that's great! We're so happy for you, Zelos!" all of them said in some variation. Anne waited for silence and then added, "though I don't doubt your both in love and will live very happy lives together for the rest of your lives… Lloyd, just know that if you break the heart of our dear Zelos you'll have all of us, plus a few, tracking you down to do unmentionable things to you."_

_Lloyd paled at the threat and nodded emphatically. "Trust me, I'll never break Zelos' heart. I love him too much…" Lloyd's cheeks turned pink as he glanced over at the object of his affections._

_As the girl's 'awww-ed' again, Lloyd leaned against Zelos slightly. He waved off the concerned look that the redhead sent him and then brushed the hair out of his eyes while breathing a heavy sigh. "Are you sure you don't think it's too hot out here?" he muttered so that only Zelos could hear. "I feel like I'm being toasted…"_

_Zelos tugged off his gloves, ignoring the curious looks the ladies sent his way, and put his left hand up against Lloyd's forehead. "And here I was hoping you hadn't caught what I had…"_

"_I'm not sick," Lloyd protested, but to no avail. _

"_It feels perfectly fine out here; the only one who's hot right now is you… and I'm not talking about looks, love…" ignoring yet another group squeal, Zelos started tugging Lloyd towards the mansion while making hasty good-byes to his friends. _

"_Zelos…" Halting at the suddenly weak voice Lloyd was using, Zelos halted in front of the steps to his house and turned to his boyfriend. "You're right… I don't feel so good…" Lloyd started to bring a hand up to his forehead and then collapsed towards the ground. Stunned, but not immobile, Zelos caught Lloyd's prone figure in his arms as panic began coursing through his veins…_

"Zelos?"

The redhead jerked awake and he looked over to the doorway where Seles stared at him uncertainly. "Uh… yes?" Taking a quick stock of his surroundings, he was relieved to find that he was in his room on his bed with Lloyd asleep in his arms. What relieved him further was the definite lack of fever in the Sylvarantian's body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"

"It's fine, Seles. Really, it's fine."

"You both look… actually… kind of cute together." She smiled and walked over to sit at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about the things I said earlier and the way I've always treated you… and don't say that's fine too. I want to make it up to you. I don't want to impose… but could I join you and Lloyd on your journey together? I won't be a third wheel or anything, I promise," she asked quickly, her eyes pleading. "I really can be helpful."

"I doubt Lloyd will mind and… and I'd like for you to come with us, Seles." Zelos paused, considering his next choice of words. "Actually, you probably won't be the only one joining us. Genis has been mourning the death of the guy he had a crush on, the kid is bi… the last time you saw him I think he still had a thing for Presea. The point is; he could really use a friend to cheer him up and something to do that would take his mind off his grief. Do you think that you can be the friend he needs?"

"I… I'd like to try, big brother. But doesn't Genis have a sister to watch out for him?"

"We haven't asked her about it yet, but I think she'll agree that Genis really does need to find a release for his pain and that joining our Exsphere hunt may very well be what the doctor ordered."

Seles nodded and a few minutes later she closed the door to let Zelos get back to sleep.

Snuggling closer to Lloyd, Zelos pulled himself under the blankets and readjusted them both so that they wouldn't get cricks in their necks. Just before he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face, Zelos wondered how he was going to explain to Lloyd that their 'alone time' was basically over.

----

Zelos woke up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair and a mouth kissing its way down his neck. Moaning in appreciation, his blue eyes opened and settled lazily upon the _very_ awake form of his boyfriend. "I always want to wake up like this."

"And how is that, exactly?" Lloyd teased, leaning up in order to capture Zelos' mouth with his own.

"W-with you here in my arms. Th-that's how…" Zelos answered after the kiss had broken and he'd managed to regain most of his ability to breathe.

Lloyd grinned and kissed the tip of Zelos' nose. "I like waking up in your arms, too. However, I suppose we're going to have to be discrete since two people are going to be joining us soon."

His face paled slightly and Zelos began to stammer out an explanation. Lloyd laughed softly and kissed Zelos again to quiet him. "I don't mind, Zelos. I understand all the reasons why," and, with that said, Lloyd craned his head up and began trailing kisses up towards Zelos' ear while the other slid his hands under Lloyd's shirt.

They were interrupted by a bright red Seles who squeaked out the message that breakfast was served and then fled.

Frustrated laughter bubbled up from both of them as they sat up. "I'm tempted to say we should stay here and continue," Zelos said when they finally stopped giggling, "but I don't know what that kind of imagery would do to my sister's psyche if we did…"

"True…"

"However," Zelos cut Lloyd off, "for waking me up in a way that makes me want to do an innumerable number of naughty things to you, I will be exacting my revenge later on." He leaned forward and kissed Lloyd softly on the lips. Then he brought his face over to mere inches before the brunette's ear and whispered, "that's a promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," Lloyd warned the redhead as they regretfully left the bed, donned house slippers, and, in Lloyd's case, a robe, and then left the room together.

A/N I was actually going to end it after Zelos fell asleep, but then the little 'wake up' scene popped into my mind and… voila. Genius. As to why Lloyd already knew Zelos' plans, he woke up when Seles walked in, too. He just didn't react.

Now, about reviewing… I really love to read feedback from my readers. So I ask that you do review. Trust me, you'll really make my day.


	4. Crazy

Disclaimer: Wow, what is this stuff? I'm fairly certain it isn't mine…

A/N Well, my original inspiration for this went kaput. So… here's plan two. And, please, I know not everyone likes Colette, but I do so just bear with me 'cause she'll be gone again in the next update. And… I think I disturbed myself a bit while writing this, 'cause it is definitely weird.

Oh, and since Tales of Symphonia is a confirmed sequel to Tales of Phantasia, I'm adding references.

The inspiration for the below can be found in several different Star Trek episodes, one episode of the second to last season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and a recent episode of Stargate: Atlantis.

**__**

Crazy

Zelos woke to bleach white walls, an empty bed, and the antiseptic smell of a hospital. He sat up slowly, not recognizing where he could be. Never before had he seen a place so… sterile.

There was a door at the far end of the small room. It, too, was painted white and had a small window at about face height… and the window was quite clearly double paned and reinforced with a fine metal mesh.

"Where am I?" Zelos whispered aloud. The last thing he'd remembered was helping Raine track down Genis, who'd run off into the Gaorrachia Forest after a fight. The kid had been missing for an hour by the time Zelos, Lloyd, and Seles had shown up and the trio had immediately volunteered their services. "I wandered away from the others 'cause I thought I heard something and then I woke up here. Where is here, anyway? Where's Lloyd?"

A shadow appeared in the door window and the door clicked before opening. A tall man, perhaps an inch shorter than Zelos, dressed in a white lab coat and carrying a clipboard walked into the room. He flipped on the light, causing Zelos to wince as a headache formed. "Zelos? It's good to see you're with us today."

"What do you mean 'with us'?" Zelos demanded uneasily. The click of the door probably meant that it had been locked… and there were syringes in the pocket of the man's labcoat. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember." Something undefinable flickered across the man's face. "You've been here for about three years."

"What?!" Zelos shook his head in denial. "I was just traveling with Lloyd and Seles. I don't know how I got here, wherever this place is, but I need to get back to them."

"Seles was your sister…" the man muttered slowly. "Zelos, three years ago you suffered complete breakdown after the death of your sister. Coming so soon after your father died, your mind turned in on itself and created a… a world of your own to live in."

"What you're saying is that I'm delusional," Zelos said after a moment.

"You've been very sick," the man – doctor? – agreed. "My name is Doctor Malevant. I've been working with you ever since you came here. This is the second time you've completely left your mental safe haven."

"What happened the first time? I don't remember any of this."

"You encountered one of our other patients, Colette Brunel, who is suffering from a similar problem as yours. The two of you exchanged stories about the fantasy worlds you've been existing in and, when you both retreated into your minds again, your 'worlds' expanded to include information from the other's.

"There is no Derris Kharlan, or magic, or elven-kind. There are no angels, or Summon Spirits, or dwarves."

Zelos felt his heart skip a beat. What if…? "No! You're lying. Let me out of here!" There was just no way this could be real…

Doctor Malevant walked forward. "It's time for your medicine, Zelos. I think you'll feel a little better once you've received it…"

Zelos leapt off the bed, wondering for a moment who had changed him into the plain white pajamas he now wore, and darted past the doctor to the door. Flinging it open, Zelos charged into the hall and raced down the corridor. He could hear Malevant calling for help from some orderlies, but ignored them in favor of putting on another burst of speed as he rounded the corner.

And then he stopped. Some of the doors were open as doctors tended patients, all of which were dressed in the same plain pajamas. A few of the patients were muttering and even shrieking while others were too quiet and stared at nothing. There were some, however, that seemed perfectly fine… including a familiar blonde angel.

"Colette!" he yelled.

Whirling around, Colette pulled away from the orderly escorting her. "Zelos! Zelos don't listen to them! I don't know how we got here, but we'll get out somehow!" The orderly jabbed a needle in Colette's arm before she could say more and the sedative was clearly taking effect mere moments later as the beautiful blonde girl began to sway. "We've got to get out of here," she mumbled.

The sudden pinch of a needle alerted Zelos to the fact that he, too, had been caught. Darkness began swirling around him, but as the drug dragged him down into unconsciousness he remembered something. He had seen a few of the other inmates of this _insane asylum_ before. They were the angels of Cruxis who'd been allowed Key Crests to retain individuality instead of becoming soulless minions.

---

"He's been missing for over a day now!" Lloyd exclaimed, trying very hard to bury the panicky feeling deep within. He hadn't slept well the night before; Zelos was gone and had left an empty space behind.

"He's not the only person missing, Lloyd," Sheena finally said, her voice gentle. She was sitting on a mat on the floor shifting a file in her hands nervously. "Before the Tower of Salvation was destroyed, several angels, all with Key Crests, left Derris Kharlan. They believed that Yggdrasill was already dead and that Cruxis no longer had purpose. Mizuho has left them alone because they haven't done anything wrong since they're arrival. We felt that they deserved a second chance.

"They've all gone missing, too."

"Are they behind this?" Lloyd demanded.

"I don't think so." Sheena shrugged. "I'd decided to tell you about this when you arrived, except Raine and Genis had that fight. If I'd known that Zelos might be at risk… I thought you two would be safe, especially here. I'm so sorry…"

"This isn't your fault, Sheena," Lloyd replied softly. "You couldn't have known…"

The door flew open and Presea ran in, breathing hard. "Does anyone know where Colette is?" she demanded, adding quickly, "I was supposed to visit her in Iselia today, but they said she'd been gone for a few days already. They thought she'd gone visiting."

"Zelos is missing too," Lloyd told the pink haired girl.

Sheena scowled and stood up. "Alright, let's look through the latest information reports; we'll get the whole village working on it. Whoever is kidnapping the angels won't get away with it for much longer."

---

"This is all my fault," Genis said abruptly. "I'm really sorry. If I hadn't run off, Zelos would still be here."

"Probably," Seles agreed. "But you couldn't have known what would happen and you didn't kidnap him, so it isn't your fault. All we can do now is do our best to find him." Pushing aside another stack of field reports, she continued to speak. "What I don't understand is why the angel-nappers took him. I mean, he isn't an angel, is he?"

Genis bit his lips and looked away. "I really don't think I'm the person you should be asking. Lloyd's the one Zelos tells everything to."

"So Zelos is an angel. When did he become one?" Seles asked, tilting her head to the side the same way her older brother would. She even brushed aside what she didn't want to hear like Zelos had a tendency to.

"After the pseudo-betrayal at the Tower of Salvation, before it crashed, Zelos told us that he'd been recruited by both Cruxis and the Renegades about a week before we met up with him. Cruxis put him through a faster version of the angel transformation and Yuan just asked him to do the best he could." Genis returned his gaze to Seles. He'd intended just to gauge her reaction, but found himself trapped in her stare instead.

"The angelic transformation is supposed to be one of the most physically and emotionally painful experiences known to the sentient species of Aselia. I wonder how much worse…" Seles shook her head slowly and released Genis from her scrutiny. "What more pain does my brother have to be put through? I only hope I'm never the cause again," she whispered the last part.

Genis reached over and opened the next intelligence report. Seles reminded him so much of Zelos sometimes, it was hard to remember that he couldn't give her a quick, reassuring hug because he didn't really know her.

---

Zelos struggled awake, almost instantaneously remembering where he'd been taken. His vision was blurry and his head pounded. "Oh goddess… what the hell did they do to me?"

Unsteadily, he pulled himself to his feet and staggered over to the door while using the wall as a guide. The room seemed to whirl around him and he realized, with a sickening feeling, that the concoction he'd been injected with must have served several purposes. He couldn't touch mana for using magic and his residual angelic abilities were gone. But it was definitely worse than that.

As Zelos reached the door, the world seemed to explode with color and he dropped to his knees swearing fluently in at least three languages. _Now I know why so many people were muttering to themselves. These psychos are giving the 'patients' a hallucinogenic._

The door opened and the voice of Dr. Malevant taunted Zelos. "Yes, Zelos. Fight the delusions. Stay with us…"

"Get the hell away from me!" Zelos snarled, forcing himself to stand, to ignore the way his vision warped everything around him. He shut his eyes and went by touch. His fist smashed into Malevant's face and he heard a satisfying crunch as the man's nose snapped.

Snatching the keys out of the hands of the whimpering 'doctor', Zelos hurried to the room next to his and, with luck, got the door to open with second key he tried. "Hey, who's in here?"

"My name is Dhaos," was the soft reply.

"You want to blow this joint?"

"Most definitely." The person (Zelos didn't dare open his eyes to see who) was instantly at Zelos' side. "They've drugged you, human, and still you fight back."

"Somebody has to," Zelos shivered as the he began to feel cold. "It must be s-some s-sort of hallucinogen. I can't see properly… can you get me to a computer terminal with communications access?"

"You won't be in any condition to contact anyone by the time we're there."

"Then…" – _where is that whistling noise coming from? – _"send a message to Derris Kharlan… to Yuan and Kratos. Get them to trace the signal and relay the coordinates to Lloyd… he'll get us out of here."

"He'll do nothing of the sort. There is no…" there was a shrill scream of pain that echoed in Zelos' ears.

"I'll make sure Lord Yuan and Lord Aurion get your message, Chosen One," Dhaos promised. "Return to your room to wait the drug out. Depending on how much they dosed you with, it can get rather nasty." The speaker pushed Zelos back the way the redhead had come and quietly shut the door.

For a few moments, Zelos stood there, his eyes shut and his hearing beginning to play tricks on him, and tried to reassure himself that there had been no 'click' of the door locking before hell overcame him. Then, the drug dragging out every horror he'd ever known, Zelos began screaming for Lloyd to find him.

---

Dhaos gave 'Doctor' Malevant one last kick in the stomach before stealing the man's labcoat and clipboard. This was the moment he'd been waiting weeks for. He had bidden his time, pretending to break under the ministrations of his captors. In response, the dosage of drugs he'd been administered had been lowered in accordance with his 'recovery.'

As the brave, red haired Chosen began shrieking for help, Dhaos winced and hurried down the hall. "Goddess protect that poor soul. He may have just saved us all…"

---

"I repeat: are you reading me, Derris Kharlan?"

Kratos looked over at Yuan and then flipped on the comm device when his lover nodded. "This is Lord Aurion and Lord Yuan of Derris Kharlan. We read you loud and clear. Identify yourself."

"This is Dhaos, one of the angels who left after the battle in the Great Seed's room of protection. Those of us on Aselia have recently been captured by an unknown organization that has been… well… it's hard to explain. Recently, however, they also captured the Chosen of Tethe'alla. He managed to free me in order to send this message, but has been incapacitated. Can you trace this signal and send some sort of rescue?"

"Yuan…?" Kratos turned to the blue Seraph, but he was already leaning over the nearby computer terminal.

"Already on it."

"We'll be sending a rescue soon. My son Lloyd will lead it personally, if Zelos Wilder is really there."

"So that explains…" Dhaos' voice trailed off. "He told me you'd send someone named Lloyd to save us. The Chosen seemed very certain of it." There was a loud crashing noise from Dhaos' end of the connection. "I hope you've traced this signal already. My captors are breaking in. I guess they didn't like my treatment of the Doctor who has been drugging us."

"Drugging you?" Kratos echoed. "What in the name of Origin are they doing to you there?"

"Perhaps I shall explain it when I return to Derris Kharlan. It seems that Aselia is not safe for angels." The signal deactivated.

"I finished the trace," Yuan said after a moment of silence. "Let's contact Lloyd and let him know what just happened. I've never hoped something was a lie before, but… for the your son's sake, I hope that Dhaos is lying."

"So do I." Kratos began hailing Lloyd's portable communicator. "I just have this sinking feeling that Dhaos is telling the truth and that what's happening is worse than it sounds."

---

"No, Zelos isn't here. He went missing about two days ago," Lloyd clenched his hands into fists and the forced himself to relax his posture. He hadn't slept at all the past two nights; he'd fallen asleep in Zelos' arms every night since the recent events in Asgard and now that the redhead was missing, Lloyd just couldn't get comfortable.

"Then Dhaos must have been telling the truth." Kratos' apprehension was audible even over the portable comm unit. "I was just contacted by someone claiming that he was being held at the same place as Zelos. We traced the signal of the transmission to an old hospital complex just north of Lake Umacy. It hasn't been in use for one hundred years and should have fallen down some time ago, but it seems that someone has made it operational again."

Lloyd had to force himself to listen to everything else his father had to say. It took all his self-control not to charge out and search for his Zelos right away. There were plans to make.

---

Zelos took deep breaths, his throat protesting in pain over every inhalation. He felt ragged inside and weak outside, and he was so angry. How dare someone do this to him?! How dare anyone treat another living being in this way?!

Unsteadily, he rose to his feet and opened his eyes, which felt gritty and dry. He reached the door and, to his surprise, it opened when he twisted the doorknob. He crept out into the hallway and peeked into the room where he was fairly certain his helper had originated from.

Inside he saw a blonde man who reminded Zelos vaguely of Yggdrasill. The man lay on his cot and twisted about, as if in pain. "I'm sorry," Zelos whispered.

Turning away, Zelos looked down at his hand and smiled as he realized that Doctor Malevant's keys were still there. "Let's go find Colette," he rasped as he began to walk down the hallway. Turning the corner, Zelos carefully ensured that the corridor was empty before striding down the hallway until he finally found the room holding his blonde friend. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Colette, are you awake?"

"No more treatments," she whimpered, curled up on her cot.

"Colette, it's me. It's Zelos," he whispered, ignoring the aching of his throat as he moved to crouch beside her. "I know you feel all used up from those drugs they gave us, but we've got to get out of here."

Colette's pretty blue eyes opened and she fixed them on Zelos. "Why are they doing this to us? Why are they trying to make us crazy?"

"I don't know."

"Because you're angels," a voice answered from the door. The two Chosen jumped and stared in horror at the pale, raven haired 'doctor' who stood in the doorway. "Even without your Cruxis Crystal, Wilder, you're an angel: a dangerous being who shouldn't be allowed to exist in this world. Execution, however, we find to be abhorrent even though that is what angels deserve. This facility is a kindness to you and a sacrifice of time and resources on the part of the staff."

"This place is a house of torture. There is no kindness here," Zelos spat.

"Our benefactor told us you'd think so. Because you are willingly an abomination, you cannot understand why this must be as it is."

"You won't get away with this," Colette spoke up, her voice growing stronger. "Our friends will find us."

Zelos gave her a curious look. "How long have they had you here?" he asked hoarsely.

"Too long," Colette muttered. "I knew that if I didn't contact Lloyd in a few days or Presea came to see me early like she said she might, I'd be safe soon. She's been lonely and... you've been traveling with Lloyd, so you know how he is about staying in touch with people. My family probably thinks I took off to go visit everyone; I'd been feeling a little lonely myself. Iselia isn't really home anymore."

"How touching," the man in the doorway drawled. He strolled forward, appearing unintimidated when the two Chosen stood and glared at him. "Now let's get you two separated…" he pulled out a syringe from his coat pocket.

Zelos reacted instinctively; his hand shot out and knocked the syringe out of the man's grasp. Colette ducked around the man to pick up the drug filled container before hurrying out of the way as Zelos broke the nose of yet another false doctor.

"I should use this one you," Colette said quietly, gaining the attention of both Zelos and their captor. "You would deserve it, mister. For-for everything you and your people have put every single angel in this building through. For hurting me, my friend, and even those I don't know." Tears began to roll down her face. "I can't do it though. You're a monster disguised as a person and I still can't put you through the same things you've done to me."

"I'm not the monster…" the man began to protest in a nasal voice. He held a hand to his nose while he braced himself against the wall with his other hand.

"Shut up," Zelos commanded, kicking the man's feet out from under him. "Just shut up. You've already tried to justify yourself and merely proven that you're the one who should be locked up in a loony bin."

There was a loud clattering noise and then dozens of voice shouting. The sounds of battle quickly joined the voices and Zelos smiled as the people became identifiable. "Lloyd is here," he murmured. "Dhaos did it. Dhaos get the message out."

"You let Dhaos out? I'd assumed he had escaped on his own…" the man paled as Zelos narrowed his eyes and glared.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"I'd do as he says," Lloyd said from the doorway, his swords pointed directly at the man on the floor. "Zelos, Colette, are you two okay?"

"I'm fine now that you're here." Zelos walked over to the brunette, kissing him on the cheek. "I knew you'd come."

"Look out!" Colette darted forward as she yelled. The man on the floor had stood up, another syringe in his hand. He didn't get far, though. "I've been injected by you enough times over the past week, Doctor Terron, to know I did that right." She stepped away and dropped an empty hypodermic to the ground. "I suppose I was wrong. When you threaten my friends, I am capable of putting you through the very hell you sent me to."

"It's only a sedative," Terron gasped out before falling to the floor again, this time unconcious.

"Colette?" Presea peered inside and then ran to the blonde angel in order to tackle Colette with a hug. "Oh, Colette…" the pink haired girl's voice grew soothing as she gently rocked the crying girl.

"Lloyd, please take me away from here," Zelos whispered, latching onto his love's arm. "Just get me away from this place."

---

Lloyd sighed softly and buried his face against Zelos' hair just so he could breathe in the redhead's unique scent.

Sheena had promised to make Mizuho's most important mission finding the person, or people, responsible for funding the 'asylum' and had returned to Mizuho, with Raine, early. Everyone else had gone to the nearby towns, cities, and Houses of Salvation in order to get some rest. Well… everyone except for the ninjas who had volunteered to remain at the renovated hospital that now served as a prison for the kidnappers.

Seles had latched onto Zelos for a few hours and only let go when her brother had fallen asleep in the Luin Inn common room while Lloyd had been, very quietly, filling in the two Seraphim of Derris Kharlan on the day's events. When Lloyd had signed off, he'd gently pulled Zelos off his shoulder and into his arms. Then he'd asked Seles to open the doors for him, which she did without complaint.

Lloyd didn't know where Seles was now, but he was fairly certain that she'd returned to the common area in order to continue trying to convince Genis to travel with them.

Zelos stirred and whimpered in his sleep.

"Shush, shush," Lloyd brushed his fingers through Zelos' soft hair. "You're with me now, love. You're safe now."

Blue eyes blinked open. "I'm safe now," he repeated sleepily, yet with a conviction that warmed Lloyd's heart. Then Zelos kissed Lloyd, gently at first and then more urgently as the brunette kissed back. When they finally broke away, Zelos seemed very awake. "I'll always be safe with you, Lloyd."

"You weren't safe in the Gaorrachia Forest," Lloyd objected, misery appearing on his features.

Zelos gave Lloyd another searing kiss. "I'd wandered away and it wasn't either of our faults. The reason I'm always safe with you is because you'll always find me. Somehow, someway, you'll always get to me in time."

"I love you, Zelos."

"I love you, Lloyd."

A/N Yup, I know. Now I have to continue with the story 'cause there is this shadowy, evil person (or group of people) who is (are) targeting the angels of Cruxis… at the very least. /Laughs maniacally/

The evil entity won't be revealed for some time, however. The next update is gonna be fluffy to make up for this one being creepy.

Would now be a good time to say that I freaked myself out with all those needles? I blame their presence on the fact that my mom 'volunteered' me for a flu shot being given at her office. I _hate_ needles. /shudders/


	5. Convalesence

Disclaimer: Own this I do not. Dash my hopes the 'disclaimer' does.

A/N Hehehe… Fluff time!! Also, sorry about the long delay. Pitiful excuses can be found at the bottom. Please forgive me...

**_Convalesence_**

Zelos wasn't sure how long he'd been awake, but it didn't really matter. He'd been watching Lloyd sleep the entire time. So relaxed and peaceful, Lloyd's sleeping countenance was breathtaking in Zelos' eyes.

"Mmm…" Lloyd's chocolate brown eyes slowly flickered open. "Morning, Zelos…"

"Morning, Lloyd." Zelos brought his face forward and ghosted a kiss on Lloyd's lips.

"I'm still dreaming," Lloyd mumbled, burying his face against Zelos' shoulder. "I messed up… lost you. Don't know where to look…"

"Uh-uh. You found me," Zelos made Lloyd look up. "You found me. I'm right here; _you're_ _holding_ _me_."

More alert now, Lloyd began blinking and sat up, pulling Zelos with him. "I found you…" he repeated. "I don't ever want to lose you again. I couldn't sleep well; I'm already used to you being right here, it seems."

Zelos grinned wickedly. "I'll bet I know a few things about sleeping here with you that you'll never 'get used to.'" Before Lloyd could react, the redhead leaned over and kissed the pulse point on the shorter man's neck. Soft whimpers met Zelos' ears as he pulled away.

"Breakfast time, Lloyd. We wouldn't want Seles walking in on us again, now would we?"

Lloyd let out a soft growl of frustration. "Not really… can't we just lock the door?"

Zelos laughed and slid out of bed, tugging Lloyd along as they went. "I want to check in with Orochi; Sheena said that he'd have information for us today."

Lloyd immediately snapped into a serious expression. "Right. Hopefully they'll have figured out who was behind the kidnappings by now."

"I hope so too… but I doubt it. Those people at the facility had to be, if nothing else, fanatics. To be able to willingly…" Zelos trailed off as his mind recalled exactly what he'd been through in the past few days. It wasn't until Lloyd had him in a tight embrace and sat them both on the bed that it even registered that he'd begun trembling. "Oh goddess…" he mumbled. "They said we're evil because we're angels and… with the whole 'origins of the Exsphere and Cruxis Crystal' being what it is…"

"No! No you aren't evil, Zelos. You're sweet and kind with a rather perverted sense of humor, and you are definitely not evil." Lloyd's fingers combed through Zelos' long locks as he rocked them slowly.

The door squeaked open and Seles and Genis peeked in. "You two aren't doing anything indecent in here, are you?" Seles demanded, completely ignoring the bright-embarrassed flush that appeared on the half-elven boy's face. "'Cause, after the past few days, I guess this is the only time I can't get ticked off if you are."

"Hey!" Zelos turned his face so that he could see the door without having to move away from Lloyd. "What happened to you being embarrassed about walking in on us?"

"Well… I suppose if you two were actually doing anything indecent, I'd freak out and run around the Inn while screaming about never being scarred for life and how my mind will never be clean again… but you two are actually kind of cute together. So it doesn't bug me so much anymore. Besides, joking about you two makes Genis' face turn the same shade as a tomato."

"I knew that, deep down, you had the same wacky sense of humor as me!" Zelos crowed. "I just knew it!"

Reluctantly releasing Zelos, Lloyd stood up again and made a shooing motion. "Alright, alright. We'll meet you two in the common area for breakfast. Now, let us get dressed, won't you? I don't particularly want a group of angels and ninjas know what I wear to sleep in."

Laughing happily, Seles backed away, still ignoring Genis' mortified mumbles, and shut the door. Zelos, grinning like a loon, let out a happy giggle. "Seles really is trying for me, isn't she? Even with the past few days counted, this has got to be the best few weeks of my life. We're finally dating and Seles definitely doesn't hate me…"

"With any luck, it'll only get better from here," Lloyd agreed. "Though, I definitely could have done without the kidnapping. I've never felt so helpless… not even when we were on the journey to regenerate the world."

Zelos didn't know what to say to that, but he felt his heart lurch guiltily. Even knowing what happened wasn't his fault, he hurt at the thought of Lloyd hurting. Wrapping his arms around Lloyd, he kissed the shorter man as thoroughly as possible before dropping his arms to the side and backing away. "Let's get dressed, then."

-=-=-=

The Inn was filled with angels. Many had their wings out and a few were staring longingly out the windows at the darkened sky. It was going to rain soon and none wanted to be caught in the storm.

There was one, however, that was ignoring the bad whether. Dhaos was sitting at the couch with Seles on one side and Genis on the other. Both wore rapt expressions and were begging him for more stories.

"Hi again, Dhaos," Zelos said quietly, sitting on the armrest of a nearby chair while Lloyd settled into the chair.

"Well… if it isn't the brave little Chosen," Dhaos smirked as he looked between the two Regeneration heroes on the chair. "Hmmm… no wonder you were so certain that there'd be a rescue."

"Lloyd, this is Dhaos… Dhaos, this is my boyfriend, Lloyd."

"You're the one who contacted Kratos on Dherris Kharlan," Lloyd smiled. "Thank you."

"The Chosen opened my door, but they'd put him on the meds and he couldn't go any further. I went to the comm system and the Lords of Cruxis took it to you who saved us all: group effort."

Zelos had turned away at the mention of what he'd gone through to stare out the window like the other angels. Then, with a shake of his head, he brought his attention back to the others. "Where's Colette? I thought she'd come to this Inn, too."

"The little blonde Chosen of Sylvarant?" Dhaos clarified. "Uh… Damia mentioned her and a pink haired chick with a wicked looking ax leaving in the middle of the night. I think she mentioned a note… I'll go find her and bring her over." Dhaos rose gracefully to his feet and walked off.

"I like him," Seles said after a moment. "I like him a lot. He was telling us all these stories about how Tethe'alla was two-hundred years ago."

"Some were really funny," Genis agreed. "But others… I don't think he likes humans much."

"Not surprising, considering why most people joined Cruxis," Zelos stuck his hand into his pocket and drew out a green crystal. "They're going to ask to see our wings, Lloyd. They're going to want to go back to Dherris Kharlan, but they won't ask for help doing that unless they know we're angels too."

"Why won't they stay, Zelos?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Because now they know what Kratos and Yuan already knew. This world isn't their home anymore. People are afraid of angels and frightened people are easily manipulated." Zelos wrinkled his nose; "ugh… and here I go being serious. This is just wrong…"

Lloyd laughed and tugged Zelos into his lap. "So, what happened to breakfast?"

Tucking his Cruxis Crystal back into his pocket, Zelos happily leaned against Lloyd's chest and then reached out with his left arm to snag his sister's hand with his own. "I think we missed it… and Colette, too."

"I wonder why they just left without seeing us?" Genis mumbled, his face falling.

"Colette seemed freaked out by something specific that happened at that place," Seles offered. "Maybe Presea thought it would be better to get Colette as far away from here as possible."

"Presea probably took her to Ozette. There are a lot of people there now; the reconstruction recently began," Genis offered. "I guess we'll have to visit with them later."

"So you've decided to come with us?" Lloyd asked; a grin lit up his face. "That's great!"

"Well, somebody has to keep Seles from being a holy terror and since you two are a bit wrapped up in each other right now…" Genis flushed and shrugged. "Besides, I miss getting to travel. Raine and I were going to do that, but we just stopped moving around after we reached Mizuho."

Dhaos walked back up, dragging a brunette angel behind him. "Damia, don't you have a letter for these ever so helpful people."

"I only help angels."

"And you told an angel you'd deliver her letter, so stop whining and hand over the note," Dhaos commanded, his eyes narrowing in irritation. "You aren't normally this whiny."

"I'm not whiny!" Damia snapped. "I refuse to hand this over to inferior beings, though."

"They defeated Lord Yggdrasill," Dhaos pointed out. "They aren't inferior. Just… magically handicapped."

"Someone forgot to tell her about the handicapped access ramps," Zelos quipped, once more pulling out his Cruxis Crystal. Regretfully pulling himself back onto the armrest, he swapped his Exsphere for the green crystal in his hand. Feathers and light swirled around him for a moment and then his orange wings shimmered into being before unfurling. "Don't be so quick to judge us, Damia," Zelos smirked at the surprised look on the angelic woman's face.

There was a faint pause and then, grudgingly, Damia pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. Pausing, for dramatic effect, she finally handed the letter to Zelos and turned in order to huff off. She didn't get far, though.

What everyone, except Zelos, had missed during the exchange was the look of irritation on Lloyd's face. "So, what are your plans now, Dhaos?"

"Well, most of us want to go back to Dherris Kharlan, but the transporter in the Tower wreck doesn't reach that far." Dhaos answered. He pointedly ignored Damia, who was drifting back over with a curious expression.

"I can help with that. Origin entrusted me with the Eternal Sword; I don't think he'd mind too much me using it to send a few dozen angels back to Dherris Kharlan." Lloyd was clearly waiting for something and, as Zelos saw the hesitation on Dhaos' face, it became apparent what the brunette was seeking.

"I would not mind your help," Dhaos finally admitted. "There are others who will not accept anything from a non-angel."

"I am an angel," Lloyd stood, the attention of every person in the Inn turning to him. Their superior hearing had allowed them to hear the declaration.

And then Lloyd's crystal began to glow and change. Normally it was red, like most Exspheres. But this crystal was different just like its owner. The color twisted and the red bled away to reveal a sky-blue. Feathers began to swirl around him as his gorgeous wings appeared, fully stretched out to reveal their long span.

Retracting his own wings, Zelos tilted his head and grinned as he stared at Lloyd. "I think you've stopped the crowd."

Dhaos snickered and glanced around the Inn. "Indeed. I don't think there will be any problems accepting your help, Lloyd Irving."

Lloyd's wing's blinked out of existence. "I'm more than happy to help," he agreed. "I'm going to go see if I can track down some breakfast."

"Then I'll find Orochi," Zelos sprang to his feet. "Meet you back here?"

"Mmhmm."

When the two men disappeared and the conversation in the room slowly started up again. Dhaos shook his head, amused. "Those two have no idea what kind of effect they have on people, do they?"

"Probably not, though Zelos might come close," Seles agreed with a smile. "They could take the world by storm, couldn't they?"

"I don't get it," Genis muttered.

"Don't worry about it, then. You'll see, one day." Seles scooted over and prodded the kid in the shoulder. "After all, you're pretty smart for a short guy."

"I'm not short!"

"Are too…"

-=-=-=

"Orochi!" Zelos flagged down the haggard looking ninja. "Geez, you look like you could use some sleep."

"I could. I've been up all night overseeing at the complex by the lake and only just arrived here at the Inn." Orochi yawned and leaned against the wall for a moment.

"How many people were there, running that place, anyway?"

"Around a twenty-five, though there are more involved than just those working on site. Drug suppliers and some sort of oversight committee, for starters. Some of the doctors were the genuine article, too."

"Then what happened to their Hippocratic Oath?" Zelos grumbled, reaching up to rub his shoulder absently.

"We're not sure; they're all raving fanatics from the look of it. Besides, I think these are the sort who took the 'Hypocritical Oath.'" Orochi yawned again. "Sorry… anyway, some of them may have been brainwashed."

"Have you found out any possible identities of the people responsible?"

"No yet. We're putting our best on the job, Zelos, so try not to worry too much, okay? There are also a few locals who used to be Renegades that are offering their help." Orochi started to yawn again and Zelos waved him towards the front counter.

"Go get some rest. Just promise to let me know if you find out anything new, alright?" Zelos smiled as Orochi made the promise and then walked off in search of Lloyd and the promised breakfast.

In a nearby corner, an angel sat with his arms around his knees, his feet pulled in as close as possible. The man was rocking slowly, muttering to himself. "This isn't real. This isn't real. I'm not an angel; I'm a person. The crystal on my hand is a tracking device… it doesn't give me wings. I've just worked it into the hallucination. This isn't real…"

A second angel, a woman with tears running down her face, was whispering quietly to the muttering man. She was trying so hard to break through to him.

Shuddering, Zelos suddenly understood the overpowering need to leave that Colette must have felt. He tore himself away from the broken sight and spotted Lloyd carrying two plates covered with pancakes. Genis and Seles walked behind him, each carrying a glass of milk.

"Breakfast is served," Lloyd chirped.

Brightening, Zelos took one of the plates and walked with the others back to the area where they'd been sitting earlier. "Orochi told me that they haven't found out who's in charge of what happened yet, but they're working on it. Some ex-Renegades have shown up to help, too, so we'll probably find out something new soon. Meanwhile, you should pin down a date to send the angels back to Dherris Kharlan."

"Dhaos seems to have taken charge of the others. We can talk to him some more later." Lloyd produced some silverware from somewhere and handed over a knife and fork to Zelos.

"Sounds like a plan."

-=-=-=

"Zelos, can I see your wings again?" Seles asked.

Startled, Zelos shrugged. "Sure." Within moments his orange wings unfurled. The feathers glowed slightly in the dim light of the room he and Lloyd were sharing at the Inn.

"How… when…?" helpless, Seles trailed of and simply stared.

"I was approached by Yuan about a week before I met Lloyd. For some reason, I've never found out what, Yggdrasill wanted me to join Cruxis. Yuan, however, made a secondary offer: that I join the Renegades. He never specifically asked me to spy or anything… he just asked me to do my best with whatever situations came my way.

"Then I met Lloyd. He never asked anything of me at all. I pushed my way into the group, made a horrid first impression, and tried to turn them over to the Renegades the earliest chance I had. It was pretty obvious I set them up, but… they thought I was just being clumsy. They never suspected that…" Zelos trailed off. "I think that was when I started rooting for Lloyd to win."

"Lloyd's a cool person," Seles said hesitantly. "I'm still not sure I'm comfortable with the idea that you're in love with him, though. The more time I spend around you two, though, the more I get used to it. He really loves you; he was frantic when you disappeared. So… even though I'm not yet accustomed to the idea of the two of you being… well… the two of you… I'm glad it's him."

Seles stood uncertainly, her face faintly red, and she stared at her feet. Abruptly, she leaned over and hugged Zelos before racing from the room.

Lloyd walked in, mere seconds behind Seles' exit, and fixed his gaze on Zelos. "Something wrong?"

"No." A smile lit up Zelos' face. "She approves of us," he practically sang. "She was all embarrassed from sounding sort of sentimental and ran off."

"Are you going after her?"

"Nah. I think she needs some space."

Shutting the door, Lloyd nodded. "I missed you at lunch."

"Sheena put in an appearance; I got caught up talking with her and Orochi. They have a few leads on who might have been supplying the drugs. They've sent a Renegade/Ninja team to go check it out. I bet Yuan would like to know his people are still working hard even though the organization is gone."

"I'll tell him when I contact Kratos tomorrow. That's when we're leaving to send up the angels to Dherris Kharlan." Lloyd sat down and leaned against Zelos' shoulder. "Why does everything have to be so… difficult? The world is reunited, the Yggdrasill Tree is flourishing, Martel is happy… so where did all of this trouble come from?"

Absently Lloyd reached over and began running his fingers through Zelos' wings.

A thrill raced through Zelos. "Umm… that's really… relaxing…" his blue eyes flickered shut.

"Relaxing, hmm?" Lloyd smirked deviously and sat up. He grabbed Zelos' shoulders and repositioned the redhead so that he was sitting with his back turned to Lloyd. Playfully, Lloyd began weaving his fingers in and out of the gorgeous orange feathers, sometimes reaching all the way forward to massage Zelos' back.

Groaning, Zelos scooted back and leaned forward until he was laying down on the edge of the bed.

"Can I take that to mean you like this?" Lloyd teased.

"Mmmm… yesssss…."

"Good." Lloyd paused and got up. "Wait just a second…" flipping the lock on the door so that no one could get in, he went back to Zelos. "Now we don't need to worry about any distractions…"

"Does this mean I get to have my wicked way with you?" Zelos teased, looking up from where he lay.

Sitting back down on the bed, Lloyd pushed his Chosen into the center of the bed and then straddled Zelos' hips when the redhead rolled over to face up. "Nope. This means that _I_ get to have my wicked way with you."

A/N Alrighty… the long awaited chapter is here. And by long awaited, I mean... I kind of forgot to post anything for a long time because of High School and then College. I'm still in college, but I'm gonna try to at least finish this story. My roommate, Emcey_Squared, is a authoress as well and she's been badgering me to get back to work for a while. Since this chapter was almost done, I dusted it off, finished it, and now I'm posting it.

The scenes with the angels feels a little stilted to me… but I can't quite figure out how to fix it. I like writing Dhaos and Damia. They'll be in the next chapter and maybe one other, later on when everything is being wrapped up.

Up next: sending the angels to Welgaia and the quartet of travelers head to Luin in order to continue gathering exspheres while they await news on who orchestrated the abductions of the angels.


	6. Reverie

Disclaimer – I don't own Tales of Symphonia. But I do stare at the cover thinking "Zelos must look pissed off because someone threatened Lloyd. 'Cause he looks seriously hacked off right there."

A/N – I really wanted to finish this series, but I don't think I can. Not long after posting the last chapter, I got sick. Then, right as I was getting better, my boyfriend dumped me... well, more like he cheated on me and then, when I found out, broke up with me before I could decide whether or not to forgive him. So I'm better off without him (I keep telling myself this and my roommate has been kind enough not to remind me that she never liked him anyway). It's hard to write a romance when you're not quite healthy and feeling kind of depressed. My roommate might eventually take over this story – she's trying pretty hard to cheer me up, which is sweet of her – so I won't set the control thingy to 'completed' yet, but I can't guarantee this will get finished.

I'm very sorry. However, this is what little I had written before I got sick and everything went pear shaped.

** Reverie **

Zelos would never get tired of watching Lloyd work magic.

Though Lloyd couldn't use techs like 'lightning' and 'fireball,' the brunet could tap into the Eternal Sword and channel energies that would tear the average Joe to teeny-tiny little pieces. Lloyd's wings would appear and unfurl, the air around him would glow a light blue, his hair would rustle like the wind was whipping through it, and the expression on his face as his eyes closed was one of pure relaxation. Instinctively, Lloyd knew what he was doing.

He was beautiful.

A loud whistle from a nearby angel startled Zelos, though Lloyd didn't seem to notice. Turning to glower at the whistler – Dhaos – Zelos was disgruntled to receive a smirk and shrug in response.

"Damn, you've got quite the catch there, Chosen," Dhaos said unrepentantly.

"What he means is... humina, humina, humina," Damia said brightly, having decided to be social with Zelos since he had wings. "It's a shame you two won't come with us. I bet watching you and your boyfriend make out is really hot."

"It's creepy," Seles spoke up. "Zelos is my brother; Lloyd is my brother's boyfriend. Please find a new topic." She shuddered, but Damia just smirked.

Genis groaned and watched Seles warily. "I think you may have just unintentionally egged her on," he muttered, fully prepared to hold Seles back if the strawberry-haired girl got overly riled. Fortunately that was when Lloyd finished working his magic.

"It's finished," the brunet said as the glow faded away from him and his wings vanished away leaving behind a few feathers and innumerable sparkles. "The teleport should work fine for the next three hours, but then the magic will start to fade. None of you have to leave, you know," he added, giving Dhaos a look that said he didn't like the idea of sending all the angels away.

Dhaos shrugged. "We want to go. I know you wanted to make this a world for everyone, but we forfeited our place here a long time ago when we tried to make ourselves better than the rest of the world. Don't worry about us."

"Alright..." Lloyd nodded. "We'll stick around until everyone's ported up. If anyone decides to return, all they have to do is use the communications room to contact me and I'll reestablish the transport link."

"We understand," Damia told him. "Have fun shagging like rabbits with your boyfriend tonight," she added cheerfully, hurrying away from Seles, who was being restrained by a resigned looking Genis.

"Calm down, Seles. Take deep breaths. Imagine you're in an empty field of flowers or something equally relaxing," Genis drawled.

"How about a field of flowers where I stand triumphantly over her dead body?" Seles growled. "First she acts all superior and condescending and now she makes comments like that to my brother and Lloyd..." there was a distinct 'grring' noise coming from the young lady's throat.

"Eh, I've heard more creatively lewd comments," Zelos observed in amusement. "Hell, I said most of them."

Seles stopped struggling to free herself from Genis' grip and hung her head in mock-shame. "My brother, the philandering pervert... at least you've finally begun to give up some of your ways."

"I'll keep him in line, Seles," Lloyd promised, sliding an arm around Zelos' waist and meeting the redhead Chosen's cerulean eyes with an amused, and very love-struck, gaze.

"You're likely the only person capable of it," Seles agreed, giving the two of them a hard look. "I still think its weird that the two of you are the two of you... but I stand by what I said the other day at the hotel. It's kind of cute, seeing how happy you are together."

-=-=-=

A/N – I really hate just leaving it here, unfinished, but I have no inspiration. What little spare time I have (when I'm not catching up on classes) is spent curled up on a couch with my roommate watching all sorts of movies (no sappy romances or chick flicks) eating popcorn, candy, or some other delicious snack food.


End file.
